Permanent hair colors (oxidative hair colors) and semi-permanent hair colors (acid hair colors) which have so far generally been used have such large defects that dying operation in use is complicated and troublesome and that the circumference, cloths and the skin of persons applied are dyed.
Accordingly, they have to be applied usually in beauty salons or they have to be applied by ourselves at the time of bathing so that they can be washed away soon even if stained, and therefore an excessive burden has been forced to the users.
A cumulatively dying temporary hair color (refer to patent document 1) provided by the present applicants which comprises 0.01 to 3% by weight of an acid dye as a coloring agent, 1.5 to 10% by weight of a nonionic or anionic silicone base resin, 3 to 20% by weight of a hair dying auxiliary, 30 to 80% by weight of a lower alcohol and 5 to 50% by weight of water and which has a pH of 2 to 5 and a viscosity of 100 mPa·s or less is known as a hair color which can reduce the above burdens and which can cumulatively dye hair by easily repeating use even if dying per once is little.
Further, a hair cosmetic (refer to patent document 2) which comprises a basic dye and an amphoteric polymer resin and which has a pH of 3.0 to 8.0 is known as a cosmetic which does not dye the skin and has the effect that it colors gradually the hair.
The hair color disclosed in the patent document 1 described above is excellent as a hair color which can cumulatively dye hair, but since an acid dye is used, a little problem is involved therein in that the skin is dyed in a case where the liquid adheres onto the skin of scalp and the fingertip to force a burden to the users. In addition thereto, the above hair color comprises an acidic liquid, and therefore involved therein is the problem that the dispersibility of a pigment is inferior when it is blended.
The hair cosmetics disclosed in the patent document 2 described above are common in that a basic dye is used, but a problem is involved therein in that water resistance and the cumulative dying property are inferior and in that the liquid tends to be increased in a viscosity, so that the coating property is deteriorated.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 172141/2001 (claims, examples and others)    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 246714/2003 (claims, examples and others)